


trade deficit

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Maru should have really known it would end up like this.





	trade deficit

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Maru should have really known it would end up like this. For the past decade, at least, Jin has poked fun at him and literally poked him like a little kid. If Maru had pigtails, Jin would probably have pulled them. As it is, Maru’s tie is looped around all four of Jin’s fingers, which have just yanked Maru into Jin’s personal space, and Maru’s first thought is that Jin has finally graduated from kindergarten-style flirting into a much more adult territory.

“I…” Jin trails off, looking at a loss of what to say, his eyes locked on Maru’s lips as he licks his own.

Then his eyes flutter shut as Maru’s hand lifts to his face, knuckles dragging along his jaw and even after all of the photo shoots and videos and concerts, Maru thinks that Jin has never looked more beautiful than he does right now. Long, dark lashes flutter against his cheek while his lips part with a silent gasp at Maru’s touch.

“Jin,” Maru whispers, and Jin visibly shivers. “I miss you, too.”

Maru’s taller, but Jin’s bigger and almost knocks Maru over when he flings his arms around him, burying his face in Maru’s shoulder and for a second Maru thinks he’s going to cry. He hasn’t seen Jin cry for years, even when he probably should have, but he doesn’t see it now, either. Jin’s eyes are dry when he raises his head, which is as far as he pulls away from Maru; if anything, his hands tighten on Maru’s shoulder blades.

Jin smells like some kind of expensive cologne and aftershave, but there’s a hint of mango wafting from his hair and Maru can’t stop himself from leaning in and changing everything between them. It’s just a brief brush of the lips and Maru intends on passing it off as a friendly kiss if he has to, but Jin responds with what seems like all of his being and Maru’s head spins from the rush of heat that overcomes him from Jin’s lips and tongue attacking him.

He’d heard Jin was a good kisser, but “good” isn’t a strong enough word to describe how Jin licks around his mouth, fast and slow at the same time, and the surge of electricity that Maru feels in his toes when their tongues touch. He wonders why he hasn’t been kissing Jin for years, particularly back when it wouldn’t have meant anything, although he knows damn well that with the two of them it would have meant something. That’s why it’s so good.

If Maru had known that this is what Jin had in mind when he’d invited him to California, Maru would have dressed more appropriately. Although Jin doesn’t seem to mind the suit, particularly the tie that Jin takes back in his hand that had slipped under Maru’s blazer and made him wish clothes didn’t have to exist. His mind keeps going back to all this wasted time, every sleepover and break when they could have been together like this, and the irony that it didn’t happen until Jin was five thousand miles away.

Then Jin brings him back to the present, abandoning Maru’s tie to grab his ass and Maru remembers that Jin could never really keep his hands still when he was excited. And he’s definitely excited, the hardness evident against his thigh accompanied by the sweetest noise that dies on Maru’s tongue and leaves him tingling. Maru wants to hear it again (and again and again and again), his own hands automatically dropping to Jin’s hips and gently rocking into him, feeling his own arousal make contact with Jin’s body and grow more.

“Slow down,” Jin murmurs against Maru’s tongue, and Maru scoffs at Jin being the one to say this.

“You’re the one with your hands on my ass,” Maru replies, feeling much more comfortable now that they’re bickering like old times. “Stop riling me up, then.”

Jin chuckles, a low sound that goes straight between Maru’s legs. “Control yourself, Nakamaru-kun,” he says condescendingly, like he’s the calm teacher and Maru’s the ornery student, and Maru narrows his eyes. “Make it last.”

Maru should have known that Jin would be an insufferable tease, too. Jin seems to be enjoy Maru’s pitiful whine as he puts space between them, just enough not to touch, and Maru wonders when Jin got so much self-restraint. Or maybe he’s only like this in bed.

Speaking of bed, Maru’s being led to it by his tie, the ends of Jin’s hair curling on the back of his neck from sweat. It’s not at all hot in the room, Jin taking full advantage of the hotel air conditioning, so Maru knows it’s for him. From him. He wants to lick it, taste Jin’s enticing skin and feel him squirm, but before he can act upon his desires, his back hits the mattress rather forcibly.

And few things are hotter than watching Jin crawl up the length his body, looking up at him through a mess of bangs that Maru jumps to push out of the way. Jin’s fingers hook in Maru’s tucked shirt, pulling it out of his pants and starting to unbutton it from the bottom up. With each button he pops out, he presses his lips to the newly exposed skin and Maru’s stomach shudders on its own.

He feels like he should say something, something deep and meaningful, but his voice has died somewhere in his throat and all he can get out is a faint moan as he continues to run his fingers through Jin’s hair. Jin appears to like it, something akin to a purr rumbling Maru’s belly as Jin continues his journey like he has all the time in the world. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t, but it’s irrelevant because right now time seems to stand still.

Maru’s chest tingles at the cold recycled air and he arches at the first flick of Jin’s tongue on his nipple. He leaves it wet and the air is even more arousing, making Maru’s toes curl with as much as he wants to pull Jin flush against him and rock their bodies together until he can’t see straight anymore. (He never really saw ‘straight’ anyway when it came to Jin.)

But Jin’s kneeling over him, his ass in the air that Maru gets a good look at in the mirror over the dresser. America’s been good to Jin, it seems. Maru slides his arms down Jin’s sides to feel it in his hands, squeezing the flesh hard enough to make his point, and Jin smirks up at him.

“You’re so fucking hot when you want me,” Jin says, his voice like raw sex, and all Maru can think is that he must have been hot for ages.

Then Jin’s kissing him again and it’s like a fire raging inside him, spreading throughout his entire body and his hands move up, bringing Jin’s shirt with them and finally touching his soft skin that trembles under his fingers. They break apart long enough for Jin to pull his shirt over his head, igniting a fury of clothing removal with Maru’s unbuttoned shirt and blazer being shoved off his shoulders (leaving the tie) and he only spares a brief thought to how wrinkled they’ll get being tossed on the floor like that.

His concern for the welfare of his suit is quickly replaced by Jin’s hands on his belt, swiftly unbuckling it and following with the button and zipper much to Maru’s surprise. It must show on his face, because Jin laughs and mouths at his chin, continuing up his jaw when Maru arches again.

“Just because we’re naked doesn’t mean we’ll be doing anything,” he says once he gets to Maru’s ear, his breath tickling Maru’s senses and Maru takes it out on Jin’s back, kneading the muscles and flesh that tense back at him.

Maru helpfully lifts his hips for Jin to push down the rest of his clothes, pants and boxers pooling at his feet and kicked off onto the ground, and Jin leans back to stare down at him, his eyes scanning the length of Maru’s body and locking on where Maru’s impossibly hard for him.

He leans back down and his lips return to Maru’s face, dragging the entire length of his jaw and dropping down to his neck that stretches to give him better access. “This is torture for me, too,” Jin whispers into Maru’s throat. “I love it.”

“I’m glad you do,” Maru manages to reply, his voice coming out more bitter than he intended, but Jin just hovers over him and grins. It’s so out of place that Maru just laughs, breaking the atmosphere and he still feels Jin smiling as their mouths reconnect.

Maru’s hands lower to Jin’s waist and Jin doesn’t stop him, even sucks in his air as Maru unfastens his shorts and gets the remaining barriers out of his way. Jin still won’t close the distance between them, one knee on either side of his hips, but he lets Maru touch his thighs and moans softly when Maru’s fingers drift back and up.

“Jin,” Maru gasps out, somewhere between a squeak and a moan and Jin just kisses him harder, his legs spreading enough to be on purpose. “Let me…”

He can almost see Jin’s resolve breaking, his body shaking with the force of holding back, and he makes it until Maru reaches his inner thigh before snapping. His bottom half lowers all the way, giving them both the friction they’ve been craving and Jin’s moan is like a song. He doesn’t move fast, slowly rolling his hips and Maru doesn’t even think about speeding it up; it’s perfect just like this.

Jin’s kiss is full of pleading and Maru’s hand moves further between Jin’s legs, lighting rubbing his balls before continuing behind them. Jin’s jerk is premature, Maru’s fingertip making contact with his rim after the fact, and Jin’s next noise is low and promising. He’s so responsive and Maru loves it, wants to touch him everywhere to see how he’ll react, but right now it’s obvious that Jin wants him here.

“Do you have any…” he starts, flushing at the question like it’s shameful, and Jin stretches his arm as much as he can without moving his body. Maru hears a drawer open and feels a jar hit the mattress, along with a strip of condoms, and that’s when it occurs to Maru that he’s actually about to have sex with Jin.

He’s going to have sex with Jin.

“Yucchi,” Jin whines, everything about it screaming for Maru to touch him, stretch him, fuck him, and Maru can’t grab the jar fast enough.

Jin’s definitely not new at this, and Maru squashes down a flash of irrational jealousy as Jin pants into his neck the second a finger pushes inside him. His body rocks and opens enough for another, then another, and Maru gets even more aroused at how Jin shudders on top of him, every noise out of his mouth making Maru throb with need. His other hand reaches for Jin’s cock, feeling the weight in his hands before coiling his fingers around it, and Jin cries out when he starts to move.

“Don’t,” he gasps, halting Maru with a firm grip on his wrist. “I’ll come.”

“That’s the point,” Maru tells him, fingering him harder as emphasis. Jin jolts every time Maru hits his prostate and it’s sadistically pleasing to watch.

“I don’t want to come yet,” Jin says firmly as opens the jar and scoops some of the contents into his hand. Maru groans when Jin touches him, slick palm greasing his cock from base to tip, and now Jin’s bouncing from the force of Maru’s efforts.

“Fuck,” Maru swears, and he never swears, except during survival games and somehow this feels just as intense. “Jin, please.”

“Beg more,” Jin replies, and Maru jabs him deeper. Jin’s moan is loud and sweet and Maru realizes his attempt was counterproductive.

“I could bend you over and take it myself, you know,” Maru growls, and Jin raises up on his elbows to look at him. He’s even more beautiful in the heat of passion, cheeks tinted pink with hooded eyes and wet, kiss-swollen lips. Maru brushes his hair out of his face and Jin leans into the touch.

“Maybe I want you to,” Jin says facetiously, and Maru’s had enough of his mouth.

Sweat flies from Jin’s hair as he’s shoved face-first into the pillow, Maru kneeling between his legs and spreading the cheeks of his ass to look at him. Stretched open, ready for him, quivering in anticipation. Maru tightens his grip and has a passing thought of spanking him, the satisfying slap of his hand against Jin’s ass making him even harder, but then Jin’s reaching behind him and grabbing his tie to pull Maru down flush against his back.

“Impatient,” Maru grumbles, and Jin snorts. The back of his neck is still shiny under his mass of hair and Maru moves it out of the way, latches his mouth onto it and loops his arms around Jin’s shoulders as he finally tastes the salty sweat with his nose buried in Jin’s mango-scented hair.

They come together naturally, Maru’s cock finding its way to Jin’s hole and it takes his brain a minute to realize that he’s actually inside him. The strip of condoms lay untouched next to them and Maru blinks at the step Jin had skipped, leaving Maru to feel all of Jin hot and tight around him. Jin’s moving underneath him, pushing back and making these faint mewling noises with each breath, and it has Maru rocking his hips, slowly pulling out and pushing back in until it gets easier for him to move.

“Jin,” he mutters into Jin’s hair, his senses overloaded with everything Jin and he can’t bring himself to go any faster. “Make it last” echoes in his mind and as much as his body just wants to race for the finish, he exerts his own self-restraint and revels in the feeling of being encased by Jin over and over again.

Jin meets him thrust for thrust, taking him in even deeper and Maru may like it better this way. It feels like every nerve in his body is on edge, the heat accumulating between them and Maru can’t hold him tight enough, kissing him anywhere he can reach and sliding his hands down Jin’s arms. He finds them twisting the sheets and replaces the linen with his fingers, feeling for himself what he’s doing to Jin and how much he wants it.

Sharing tension this way, Maru’s body starts to win over his control and his hips snap harder, hitting Jin’s prostate and Jin screams out his name. Maru loves the way it sounds and aims for it again, then again, wondering if he can make Jin come untouched just by doing this. Jin’s a complete mess below him, writhing and shaking and Maru doesn’t know how much longer he can make it. Feeling Jin like this is enough to make him come.

“Jin,” Maru says again, and this is where he should say everything he wants to say. Everything he’s wanted to say, everything he’s felt deep inside for years and never thought would ever come to light, to this. In a way he’s already saying it with his body, his feelings evident with each thrust inside him, and all he can do is squeeze Jin’s hands and press his face into Jin’s neck. “Jin…”

Then Jin makes a delicious sound, his body twitching and Maru thinks he actually finished without any assistance until his hand is forcefully pulled down Jin’s chest. Both sets of fingers wrap around his cock and Jin moans loudly, piercing Maru’s ears in a pleasant way and his body tightens around Maru as hot come spills over the fist they made together.

Maru chokes on his air, struggling to push through the resistance, and he can’t take it anymore. He squeezes Jin as close as he can and fucks him hard, groaning into his shoulder as his orgasm takes him over. He’s taken to that place where nothing matters but Jin and feeling until he reluctantly comes back down, to the cruel real world where things matter and they both have responsibilities.

Jin manages to turn around beneath him and Maru hugs him properly, settling into the warmth of Jin’s embrace. It’s a little backwards and Maru wants to joke about it, but he can’t even catch his breath and he thinks that if he speaks, whatever this is between them will be all over. He’s saved by Jin’s mouth, seeking out breathless kisses that Maru happily provides until his mind is comfortably numb along with the rest of his body.

“I miss you,” Jin whispers against Maru’s lips, and Maru thinks that’s the understatement of the year.


End file.
